Lo Que Mi Corazón Nunca Confesará
by Marii Maro
Summary: Hatori mintió, él nunca estuvo enamorado de su mejor amigo de toda la vida, en realidad, a él le gustaba alguien que era un amor más imposible que el que tenía con Chiaki.


**Declamo que...** Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia, junto a sus personalidades, no son de mi autoría. Esos personajes son de la mangaka Shungiku Nakamura.

_N/A: ¿Es muy pronto? El martes publiqué un __one shot __para en 12vo reto literario del foro mundoyaoi y dos días después publico otro __one shot __xDD pero en mi defensa he de decir: el del reto lo empecé el martes de la semana pasada y este fic lo hice el… 20 de julio si no miente la fecha del archivo xDD El martes fue un día súper productivo para mí :P terminé el original para el reto, lo corregí, hice un ensayo para la U y arreglé este fic que cuando lo escribí empezó como borrador y terminó desarrollándose solo xD_

_ADVERTENCIAS: A mi parecer, este fic es… bastante fuerte, empezando porque, la versión que uso de los personajes, es la "original", por así decirlo. O sea, los personajes son de la novela en la que empezó este "caso", en el anime está mucho más suavizado el tema (¿se quejaban de la censura que hacían con los nostálgicos y los eróticos que aparecieron con ropa en vez de desnudos y penetrados/penetrando?, pues la de los domésticos no sólo implicaba el uso de ropa, sino que… otros detalles…)._

_Si conocen la historia de la novela, genial. Si no… se van a spolear mucho. Con eso dicho, espero que disfruten la lectura ._._

* * *

_**Lo Que Mi Corazón**_

_**Nunca Confesará.**_

* * *

Hatori y Yuu nunca se llevaron bien, desde el primer momento en el que se conocieron durante la secundaria, no soportaban la sola presencia de alguno, sobre todo cuando Chiaki era el que estaba en medio. Ambos competían por su amor, pero por mucho tiempo lo hicieron en silencio. O al menos eso era lo que parecía cuando la realidad era otra.

Un día de lluvia, Hatori decidió enfrentar a Yanase. Lo buscó y citó a un lugar donde pudieran hablar en privado. Su único objetivo era simple: _alejarlo de Chiaki_. Lo acorraló, le gritó, se desesperó e hizo una furia con tal de convencerlo. Aún así, los ojos de Yanase, esos ojos color escarlata que siempre se destacaron en él por sobre todas las cosas, se negaban a ceder con una intensidad impresionante. Hasta lo desafiaban a obligarlo y cómo lo deseaba Hatori, de verdad que deseaba obligarlo, quitarle los ojos y alejarlo del mangaka, ese era su mayor deseo y desespero.

Lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo acercó con violencia a su cuerpo. Habían quedado a una distancia muy corta, tan corta que sólo podían verse a los ojos y nada más. Los ojos de Yanase no se retractaron del desafío mientras que los suyos lo amenazaban. Ninguno cedía y tampoco parecía que eso fuese a durar poco.

"Tan cerca y tan lejos."

Se mordió el labio y endureció más la mirada antes de empujarlo. Escupió una última amenaza antes de verlo alejarse de él en un trote por no tener un paraguas que lo salvar guara.

Los días pasaron y su frustración no decrecía: "_¿Te dijo algo Yanase?_", una pregunta que él hacía, pero de la que a la vez temía mucho. La respuesta fue extraña, no confiaba, no estaba seguro. Su corazón se llenó de sentimientos negativos, le repitió una y otra vez qué tan harto estaba, qué tan enojado estaba y qué tan frustrado estaba. Tan fuertes eran sus sentimientos que sus puños cerrados llegaban a ponerse blancos por la fuerza que se estaba acumulando en su cuerpo. Sus ojos lo cegaron, fueron sus emociones las que lo guiaron a buscar un desquite, algo con qué calmar su resentido corazón.

"_¿Tori?_" fue lo primero que escuchó del objeto de su frustración cuando éste despertó con su beso, casi como la bella durmiente, la única diferencia: _este no era un beso de verdadero amor_. Podía retroceder, podía evitar hacerle tanto daño a esa persona tan querida para él, pero simplemente no quiso y fue por todo. Sin cuidado, sin remordimiento, sin amistad, lo fue acariciando, lo destapó de sus ropas y llegó a introducirse en su cuerpo. Lo estaba dañando, eso lo sabía, lo tenía más que claro, pero para este momento le confortaba saberlo, así lo daña, así lo corrompe, así destruye lo que Yanase tanto amaba con obstinación. Los gemidos y gritos de dolor se sintieron como música para sus oídos, eran su concierto macabro de la obra en la que él era el protagonista. La orquesta se escuchó profunda, alarmante, intensa hasta que, abruptamente, se silenció. Chiaki estaba inconsciente bajo su cuerpo, con lágrimas en los ojos y una expresión de dolor que no parecía querer borrarse pronto. Sí, corrompió como quería al objeto de afecto de Yuu, objeto que por tantos años fue su mejor amigo, también su objeto de afecto como del que uno tiene con sus hermanos.

Su respiración acelerada fue bajando en ritmo y pronto el pánico empezó a mover los hilos de su cuerpo. "_¿Qué he hecho?_", se preguntó mirando las marcas rojas de sus dedos en la piel de Chiaki cambiar de color a uno morado oscuro. Unos moretones que todos sabían no desaparecerían en menos de un mes. Salió de él, lo limpió y bañó, vistiéndolo con cualquier pijama que encontró para luego acostarlo en la cama. A su lado, miraba a su amigo en silencio buscando una solución a sus crueles actos. Le tomó un par de días poder decidirse y optar por lo que él creía mejor: _renunciar_, dejar de ser su editor a pesar de ser su mayor propósito cuando se hizo editor de mangas shoujo. Pero Chiaki no quiso, le pidió que se quedara, se lo exigió. Hatori no quería, pero peor era perder su amistad y ser denunciado. Para su sorpresa, Chiaki se dejó besar y acariciar, tuvo sexo con él varias veces y supo aprovechar cada instancia. "_Te amo…_", repetía en voz alta mientras su cabeza susurraba el nombre de Yanase, imaginándose que ese cuerpo que se entregaba a él, que ese agujero que lo apretaba e incitaba a más, era de Yanase. Su mente estaba conforme con eso, aunque su consciencia no tanto.

Chiaki fue enganchándose más y más con él hasta demostrar que lo amaba. Bien, conquistó a su amigo… _a pesar de no amarlo_. Problema, Yanase aún no se enteraba e insistía e insistía, no se rendía, casi le llega a pegar para que reaccionara. Si Chiaki no hubiera estado ahí, quién sabe de lo que habría sido capaz y si tal vez hubiera terminado detenido y encarcelado por violación.

No, él nunca lo iba a permitir, él nunca permitiría que Yanase enamorara a Chiaki, nunca. Y eso era porque Yanase era sólo de él y de nadie más. Si para tenerlo cerca necesitaba a Chiaki, por más que le doliera maltratar su amistad, lo usaría todo lo que fuese necesario. Si Yanase haría un avance con el mangaka, entonces él se lo quitaría de sus brazos, le pegaría y lo dejaría sin la persona que ama.

"_Ódiame, Yanase, ódiame todo lo que quieras, yo por mientras te seguiré amando de esta loca manera hasta que logre tenerte entre mis brazos como lo imagino cuando estoy con Chiaki. No te perderé, Yanase, no te dejaré ir y venir, jugando a tu antojo con mi corazón… aunque no lo sepas… Yo también puedo jugar con el tuyo._"

Y aun así, sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara, su historia juntos parecía que se desarrollaría en un eterno triángulo amoroso. La persona que ama, no lo ama porque está muy ocupado amando a quien no lo ama. Que loco es el corazón, es impresionante cuánto daño puede causar cuando está resentido, incluso a las personas que más quiere en el mundo.

"_Yo, Yoshiyuki Hatori, amo con todo mi corazón a Yuu Yanase, por él haré lo que sea, aunque eso signifique corromper y destruir a mi amigo de infancia, lo violaré cuantas veces sean necesarias para que sus ojos ya no vean con amor a mi mangaka, sino que lo vean con repulsión y asco. Soy capaz de llevar a mi mejor amigo a su auto destrucción por ti, ¿cómo es que aún no te has dado cuenta, Yuu?_"

Si tan sólo su corazón fuera valiente, si tan sólo fuera honesto, tal vez este enfermizo amor terminaría pronto… Por mientras, dañará a Yanase robándole a la persona que ama y usará a Chiaki como su consuelo sexual mientras su cabeza se imagina que sus cabellos son más claros y sus ojos cobrizos y que su nombre era Yuu, porque así eran sus fantasías, en ellas podía gritar cuanto quisiera el nombre de su amado y lo llamaría para que estuviera a su lado. Lo citaría una y otra como si de un hechizo se tratase y algún día, de eso mantiene la esperanza, será correspondido su amor.


End file.
